ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Baba Yaga
Why does a pixie drop clot plasma? Tahngarthortalk- 01:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Why does an adamantoise drop a Venomous Claw, or a tiger drop a Behemoth Hide? :P --Kyrie 06:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials :*Very easy solo 95 NIN/WAR RR/Apoc/MC no great gear just af3+1 and a pair of sekka's, fight took about 7 mins, used echoe's for silencga and usually by the time he used aeroga III my regen from MC would have me almost full again. :*EXTREMELY easy solo as THF/DNC... Used RR/Mounted Champion (for safety)/Dark Depths atmas. Killed in about 5 minutes, did not do a SINGLE point of damage, with *anything*. Aeroga III was interrupted both times, the first time by Violent Flourish. Did not hit me once during the whole fight. Also, after Aeroga III was stunned first, Baba Yaga decided to stare and do nothing for 10% hp. Upon soloing again, I'm 4/4 on landing Violent Flourish. Eburo of Bismarck. Stephanox 02:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :*Killed easily with RDM75/WHM, SAMx2, WAR, BRD, BLM. Make sure to bring echo drops. Natanielle 00:41, June 30, 2010 :*Killed by a party of 75-77 Pup, Drg, Whm, Sam, Brd and Smn. :*Killed by a party including Whm, Rdm, Blm, Thf, Sam with ease. :*Probably duo-able moderately easily by a DD/Nin and Whm/Rdm (for Silena, Baraera, and Dispel). :*Solo-able by BST80/WHM40 or BST80/DNC40 with Wool Grease(DipperYuly) and a few Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. :*Soloable by DNC, went /NIN but was useless since shadows are ignored by "arrows" and it only casts agas, whm would've been better for shell and baraero. Violent Flourish missed everytime so i took damage from Aeroga III instead of stunning, does 1100~ damage so full HP recommended and HP boost. Dragoneau 11:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloable by RDM/DNC without any real danger. It should be noted that I was dual wielding Joyeuse and Octave Club. Strategy was mostly to use Flat Blade to stun Aeroga III and heal myself with both Cure and Curing Waltz. Had to use one Lucid Potion I during the fight, but never Convert. Because of amnesia I used HP build and stacked some windresist (total 125 with spell, didn't resist much). Enspells did in general very low damage, ranging from 1-13. TheTinyTaru :*Extremely easy solo on Dnc/pld. Shell helped against the only damaging move the pixie has, aeroaga III (did roughly 800-1k dmg). Used sushi for stun acc but stun proc rate was about 10%. Arrow tp moves rarely hit (for 30dmg or less with fan dance up) and when amnesia landed it only lasted about 30 seconds so during that time use mp based heals if needed. Fight lasted a little over 20mins 1500exp 600 cruor. :*No Treasure Hunter.we killed it 3/12 1Clump of Karakul wool 2Aristo Belt 2Urushi pot 3Elbony Log :*Just solo'd DNC/WHM. very easy fight. shell2, baraera, occasional haste when mp allows. Swapped to full evasion gear when it started spamming TP moves. Only one of its TP moves connected while in full EVA gear, more often when in TP gear. Fan dance makes this a cake walk. Aeroga3 does about 825dmg...even with amnesia and only 250hp left from an aeroga3, had time to scroll through temp items slowly and use a pot. The amnesia only conencted once. About 20min fight. Nothing dropped. :*Fairly easily soloable by Beastmaster using the Dipper Yuly jug pet. Yuly's high evasion allows it to dodge the majorty of Baba's Arrow attacks, and its high wind resistence protects it against Aeroga III. It is advisable for the BST soloing Baba to stay close to her incase of target switches; if Baba switches her target to the BST, then she will immidately come after them, which can prove dangerous if Yuly happens to be bound at that exact instant. Snarl is an effective means of forcing Baba's attention back onto Yuly, otherwise it may take several attacks for Yuly to regain hate. It is also advisable for the BST to run out of range when Baba attempts to use Aeroga III; beware of Graviga as well, which may hinder your attempt to escape Baba's spell range. Temporary items such as Tube of Healing Salve I, and other medicine (Echo drops if /Whm) is advisable as well. stupidly easy NM soloed DNC/nin gave up on shadows and fan dance cuase the simply fact it doesn't do any melee attacks just sits there and uses Lethe Arrows/Zephyr Arrow castes silencga graviga and aeraga3 only thing dangerous about her is the aeraga delt 1k+ to me each time it landed only landed twice vilent flourish stuned it about 90% of the time kept eva set on with key haste pieces and haste samba. like i said stupidly easy shoulda subbed SAM so i could WS more. Please use punctuation. --Eremes 18:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Soloed on WHM90/SCH45 meleeing, very easy fight. Kept shell and baraera up. Used standard melee gear, cured occasionally. Silencega was often resisted or interrupted, sometimes just left it on to save gil, should have echo drops just in case. --Minimax 12:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC)